Legacy of the Shinobi
by DescendingDarkness
Summary: AU The Fourth Shinobi War is over. This day was remembered as the day the Legendary Uchiha Madara was defeated, along with the Juubi once again sealed. And... The day Uzumaki Naruto, the Savior of the World, disappeared from the face of the Earth. However, Naruto did not truly die that day as most had suspected. He woke up in a completely new world...
1. Prologue: End of an Era

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece. They belong to Kishimoto and Oda respectively.**

_"War does not determine who is right. Only who is left."_

-Unknown

Prologue: End of an Era

Naruto looked on at the form of the Juubi with growing ire. Utilising his Senjutsu, he tried to detect how much power the Juubi actually had: it was limitless. Or at the very least, Naruto could not sense an end towards it. _'To think, the Juubi is not even at full power... The Rikudō Sennin must have been ridiculously powerful to defeat it single-handedly...' _Naruto thought as he felt the natural energy leave him.

**"You have no idea kit."** Rumbled the voice of the most powerful Bijuu, the Kyuubi. He, as well as his siblings, had been created by the Rikudō. They remembered how powerful he was.

_'Finally start speaking again Kurama. For a second, I thought you disappeared on me._' Naruto thought, a smile playing on his lips. **"Cheeky brat."** Kurama mumbled. Even in a situation like this, Naruto was still able to joke around. _**"Only him." **_Kurama thought fondly.

Naruto frowned as he focused on his latest enemy. He had defeated many powerful enemies in his short time as a shinobi. He had fought Gaara, a fellow Jinchuriki, Orochimaru, one of the Legendary Sannin, Uchiha Itachi, wielder of the Mangekyou Sharingan and Nagato, who possessed the mythical Rinnegan. Hell, he had fought Uchiha Madara!

_'No way in hell am I giving up without a fight!'_

Channeling chakra into his eyes, Naruto's regular azure blue eyes shifted into purple with concentric rings around the pupil. _'The Rinnegan defeated this bastard once, I'll do it again! Kurama, lend me some chakra.'_

**"We can go a little longer than before. You have 8 minutes Naruto, make them count!" **

Chakra erupted around Naruto, shrouding him in bright gold chakra flickering like flames, with a cloak billowing on his back. Six magatama appeared around his neck as well as gaining several seal markings over his body. _Bijuu Mode._

Madara, sensing a large burst of chakra, looked towards the source. Once he realised who the chakra was coming from, he smirked. "That Uzumaki brat is fairly strong, especially compared to everyone else in this Era. I would have liked to finish my fight with him, but _someone _interrupted." Speaking as if "someone" had just committed a great crime. At this, Madara's smirk grew larger, his Rinnegan glowing in anticipation. "Then again, fighting three of the previous Hokage is just as interesting." Hashirama narrowed his eyes at his former friend. His arrogance was grinding on his nerves. "Do not underestimate the Hokages!" Rushing through hand seals, Hashirama yelled, "Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu". A wood dragon the size of a Bijuu with glowing green eyes emerged from the ground and raced towards Madara. Disappearing from view, Madara escaped the dragons charge.

"Do not forget about us." Sarutobi stated as he finished a set of handseals. Taking a deep breath, he bellowed, "Katon: Karyū Endan". White hot flames raced out of the Sandaimes mouth, in the form of a dragons head.

"That level of fire won't work on me." Madara stated, looking bored. He raised his hands into the horse seal, "Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku". Fire flowed from Madara's mouth, forming a massive wall of intense flames, overwhelming Sarutobi's technique. Seeing his former student in danger, Tobirama blurred in front of Madara's attack. "Suiton: Suishōha". The two attacks collided, cancelling each other out and generating a lot of steam.

Tobirama grit his teeth in frustration. "Dammit, we don't have time for this. We need to help Uzumaki face the _real _threat."

Naruto used his superior speed in Tailed Beast Mode to dodge one of the Juubi's tails slamming down on him. _Again.'This is quickly becoming tedious'. _Gathering chakra in his hand, Naruto began to rotate in it a familiar manner before adding wind chakra to it. "Fūton: Rasenshuriken". Naruto hurled the chakra shuriken at the Juubi, watching it fly forwards at great speeds. He watched as the Ten-Tails attempted to evade the attack. _'Oh no you don't'. _Manipulating the chakra within the Rasenshuriken, Naruto made it expand, ensnaring the Juubi within its range. It screamed as the shuriken exploded, unleashing millions of microscopic wind blades that began to tear it apart. _'Well...looks like hurting the thing wasn't so hard'_

**"Naruto... You're a fool if you thought it would be that easy..." **Kurama declared ominously.

'_What do yo...' _Naruto felt his words die in his throat as he saw the Juubi began to rapidly regenerate, appearing completely unharmed . It roared in anger. "Shit..."

Kakashi felt fear as he heard the Juubi's roar echo throughout the battlefield. _'Naruto, you had better be alright'. _It was only through honed training he was able to sense the attack directed at him, and nimbly dodged.

"Where are you paying attention to, Kakashi? Are you worried about your former student? You should be more worried...about yourself!" Obito exclaimed unleashing another volley of fire techniques. Dodging, Kakashi retorted, "Obito, you used to be like Naruto. You wanted to become Hokage. Why are you doing this?!" Kakashi couldn't accept this. He had believed Obito to be dead for more than a decade. He spent hours every day gazing at the memorial stone where his name was engraved. He never forgave himself for letting Obito die. Yet, Obito had not died. He stood before him, attempting to put the world under Tsukiyomi!

Obito merely looked amused, as though what Kakashi had just stated was a joke. "How many times must I repeat myself, Kakashi? This reality...is not worth living in!" Obito replied, dashing towards Kakashi.

Panting lightly, Naruto looked at the form of the Juubi. No matter what he tried, the Juubi simply regenerated or completely ignored his attacks. It was infuriating. Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed the black and white chakra forming at its mouth. He began to blur through handseals as the Bijuudama reached its completion. With a roar, the Juubi let of the signature attack of the Tailed Beasts. Hands outstretched, Naruto cried, "Jikūkan Kekkai!". Seals formed in front of Naruto, wrapping around the Tailed Beast Bomb. With a hand seal, Naruto teleported it away. Seconds later a _massive _explosion on the horizon shook the battlefield, and for a moment, their was silence. Naruto felt sweat drip from his brow. _'This is the Juubi's power?' _It was on another level. A whole country was probably wiped out by that attack.

**"Naruto! Now isn't the time to get psyched out! Focus!" **Kurama roared. Kyuubi was right. They had to figure out a way to permanently damage the Juubi otherwise they were screwed. _'Got any ideas, Kurama?' _They needed _something_. **"Well...you would need to use something as old as the Juubi itself to harm it. Try using Senjutsu." **Naruto's eyebrow began to twitch.

_'You didn't tell me this earlier...WHY?!' _He wasted all this chakra when he could have put it towards something that would actually cause damage!

**"I just thought of it." **Kurama admitted, sounding somewhat sheepish. Naruto felt his annoyance for his tenant rise. _Useless fox. _Abruptly, Naruto realised the power boost Sage Mode granted was far less than Bijuu Mode. His attacks would be far weaker and he would become far slower. _Unless..._

_'Kurama, can I combine Bijuu Mode with Sage Mode?' _Naruto questioned, giddy with excitement. If he could actually pull it off and use _that _technique...

**"No" **Kurama replied firmly, shocking Naruto with his denial. **"Your body has only just adapted to using my power. Attempting to use Senjutsu on top of that will put to much strain on your body." **Kurama would not allow the boy to risk his life like that. He cared to much. Not that he would ever admit it to the brat...

_''If I don't do it, how many more people are going to die?' _Naruto demanded.

**"Why are YOU always the one throwing yourself into mortal danger?!"**

At this, a bitter smirk appeared on Naruto's face. _'If not me...then who?'_

Gathering natural energy, Naruto entered Sage Mode. _Sage Mode, Bijuu Mode and Rinnegan... Now is the time to use _that_ technique. I just hope it works. First, pin down the Juubi._

_"_Gedō: Kusari." Golden chains erupted from the ground, wrapping around the God, pinning it down.

Unleashing the full might of his chakra, Naruto began to prepare for his final technique. The very earth began to shake beneath his power. Seven pure white orbs of chakra began to form over the battlefield, growing in size and density. Everyone fighting stopped and looked in awe of the power Naruto was generating. _'Let's finish this, Kurama!'_

"Senpō:_ Z_ōka no Sanshin: Baion Shūchū no Shichi Seishin" Naruto stated, as he pointed towards the Ten-Tails.

The seven stars converged on the God. The attack engulfed the battlefield and beyond in its divine light. Naruto dropped to his knees in exhaustion, panting hard. Everyone, even Madara, waited to see in anticipation if The young Uzumaki had succeeded. As the smoke cleared, the form of the Juubi was clear. Its body was severly deformed and it was not moving.

"I don't believe it..." Madara's voice was barely a whisper, and yet it carried over the entire battlefield.

"Impossible..." Uchiha Obito looked on in disbelief. The Juubi was a God. The Progenitor of the Shinobi World. A mare mortal could not defeat it. That was not possible. In his disbelief, he forgot that the Rikudō Sennin defeated the Juubi as well.

Abruptly, the Juubi let out a weak roar. _It's still alive?! _Naruto thought frantically. He had very little chakra to continue to fight with. Through Naruto's eyes, Kurama realised what the Juubi was planning.

**"Naruto! Move now!" **Yet Kurama's warning came to late. Naruto's vision began to warp, distorting everything. _Jikūkan Ninjutsu _Naruto realised. In his desperation, Naruto used the Hiraishin no Jutsu to escape. As the two Time/Space techniques fought for dominance, they tore open a dimensional hole in the Space/Time Continuum.

In the Elemental Nations, this day would be remembered as the day the Fourth Great Shinobi War ended.

And...

The day Uzumaki Naruto disappeared off the face of the Earth.

(Translations):

Juubi: Ten-Tails

Kyuubi: Nine-Tails

Bijuu: Tailed Beast

Rikudō Sennin:Sage of Six Paths

Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu: Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique

Katon: Karyū Endan: Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet

Fūton: Rasenshuriken: Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken

Jikūkan Kekkai: Space/Time Barrier

Bijuudama: Tailed Beast Bomb

Senjutsu: Sage Techniques

Hiraishin no Jutsu: Flying Thunder God Technique

Gedō: Kusari: Outer Path: Chains

Senpō:_ Z_ōka no Sanshin: Baion Shūchū no Shichi Seishin: Sage Art: Three Gods of Creation: Harmonic Convergence of the Seven Stars


	2. Chapter 1: The Ripple Effect

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece. They belong to Kishimoto and Oda respectively.**

_"When you drop any idea in the pond of the world, you get a ripple effect. You have to be aware that you will be creating a cascade of change"_

-Joel A. Barker

Chapter 1: The Ripple Effect

Naruto had no idea where he was. All around him, all he could identify around was a myriad of colours, spiralling around him in all directions. His perception of time seems to be distorted as he had no idea how long he had been here. He could have been in this place for a few minutes, a few hours or a few days and he would not have known. _Then again, I'm not dead yet so I can't have been here that long._ Naruto thought amusedly_. _He couldn't help but wonder if everyone believed he was dead. Or if they were dead themselves. _No. They can't be. I weakened the Juubi enough for someone else to finish it. _Naruto didn't know what he would do if he had failed. It would mean the end of the Shinobi World. That he failed his precious people. _You're forgetting _a voice called out to him, _you need to use Senjutsu to harm the Juubi. _For a moment, Naruto felt complete and utter despair, before he remembered something. _Hashirama can use Senjutsu _He thought triumphantly and with relief.

Strange, Naruto felt as though he could hear a voice calling him. It sounded so close, yet so far away...

**"Naruto! Hear me dammit!" **Kurama bellowed. He had been calling the kit for Gods know how long, but he was just staring into space with a dazed look. The nerve! To ignore the Great Kurama-sama! Not to mention he was trying to save both their lives. _**"The nerve of that stupid little..."**_

"Kurama!" The Bijuu was unable to finish his line of thought as Naruto began to ramble about how glad he was that Kurama was still with him and that he was okay. Seriously, he was the most powerful of the Tailed Beasts, excluding the Juubi. Suddenly, Kurama's demeanor changed, his expression grew serious.

**"Naruto. Get in the seal now." **Naruto immediately recognised the tone Kurama was using. It was one reserved for when he was very serious. The last time he had spoken like this was at the time when the Juubi was being revived_. _Naruto's face grew serious, matching Kurama's own, as he entered the seal. **"Naruto..." **Kurama trailed off, not knowing where to begin, **"we are currently in the 'space' outside of the universe." **Naruto's disbelief was evident. Many shinobi had made their own hypothesis' on what layed beyond the stars. Some theorised that there were alternate dimensions, whereas others believed there were other life forms, on other planets. To hear they were in a space _outside_ the universe...

"And how exactly do you know this?" Naruto came from a world where walking on water and breathing fire was a daily occurance, but this was unbelievable even for him! And he was someone who accomplished the impossible on a weekly basis!

**"Old man Rikudō spoke of its existence once. I never imagined I'd actually see it though..." **Even Kurama was in awe. Quickly crushing that emotion, Kurama continued. The situation was dire. Even Kurama did not want to stay here for too long if he could help it. It was a place that was beyond his comprehension.

**"Both time and space are incredibly distorted here, Naruto. We need to escape. If we don't... well a lot of things could happen. You could be aged into dust, de-aged into a baby or even turned into a girl." **Kurama finished, knowing he would get a rise out of his didn't know if the last thing could happen, though it was began to panic, he did not want to become a girl! Or be aged to dust for that matter! Realising he would not get anywhere in his state of hysteria, he used his Sage training to calm himself down. _Breathe. I've gotten out of impossible situations before, I can do it again. _With renewed vigor, Naruto met Kurama's gaze with his own, brimming with determination.

"How do we escape?" Naruto questioned his tenant calmly.

Kurama smirked. **"Same way we got in. Jikūkan Ninjutsu." **Naruto nodded. That made sense. That was what got them here, logically that was what _should _take them out. As he began to prepare to use the Hiraishin, he remembered what he discovered when he learnt his father's technique. _The Hiraishin is a Time/Space Ninjutsu in which the user opens a tear in the Space/Time Continuum and uses a pre-placed marker to pull them back to the location of said marker. Thus, the same amount of chakra is used for every "jump", no matter how great the distance. The only things that cause it to use more chakra are if the user is taking more people or objects with them, and the mass of said people or objects. The Nidaime Hokage was truly a genius to have created this technique. _When the technique failed, Naruto was confused. Trying again, Naruto realised he had no Hiraishin markers to "jump" to. _Why the hell do I not have any markers to jump to?_ Naruto came to a horrifying conclusion. 'No one_ can remove Hiraishin markers, they only dissolve after about...300 years pass...' _Kurama summarised what they both thought.

**"Shit..." **Naruto began to truly feel dismay as the realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. All of his precious people were likely dead. _Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Sasuke... _All of them _gone. _Within the seal, Naruto dropped to his knees and began to hyperventilate. _Gone gone gone _gone! _They _couldn't_ be dead. He still had to kick Sasuke's ass for defecting, he still had to respond to Hinata's confession from when she fought back Pain, he still had to become Hokage_.  
Kurama, seeing this, felt pity for his container. He was his favourite among the three he had. The fact that the other two called him a mindless beast consumed with hatred and did not even attempt to get to know him had _nothing_ to do with it. Naruto's precious people were the source of his willpower, his strength. He would not see Naruto fall into despair, nor let him die such a pitiful death.

**"Naruto, now isn't the time to mourn! Get up and find a way out! NOW!" **The Bijuu bellowed when he saw he was being ignored. Kurama was right, he managed to control himself with great difficulty. _Mourn later_

"Thanks for snapping me out of that Kurama..." Naruto whispered as he levelled his breathing. _Shinobi are not supposed to have emotions. _It was the first rule_._ He needed to escape this place, then he could mourn for his dead friends. As Naruto looked at the Bijuu he discerned he shock on his face.

"What? So surprised I apologised?" Naruto joked. There was no point staying depressed, that wasn't like him. Strange. Why did his voice sound an octave higher than before?

**"Naruto... You're DE-AGING!" **Kurama exclaimed with a comical expression. Wide-eyed, Naruto looked at his reflection in the water below. _I am _he realised _I'm growing younger _Naruto thought with mounting horror. _Oh Gods, please don't let me turn into a girl_ he mentally pleaded. He didn't create the Oiroke no Jutsu for that purpose. It was an anti-pervert technique dammit!

"Kurama, how do I escape this place if I can't use Hiraishin?!" He defeated a God! He would _not _die here!

**"Old man Rikudō had his own Jikūkan Ninjutsu using Onmyōton. Hurry, Naruto. The more time that passes here, the more time that passes in our world. It's already been at least 300 years there!" **Kurama replied quickly. He didn't want to be de-aged into nothing! Naruto already had a decent grasp on Onmyōton. The user had to split their chakra into Yin and Yang but the "fuel" for it was willpower. Naruto had that in spades. Leaving the seal, he gathered chakra for the technique, he came across another block. _One problem after! _Naruto gritted his teeth in anger. He was tired out from his battle with the Juubi, not to mention his younger body had less chakra. Recognising the problem, Kurama began to pump as much chakra as he could into Naruto's body. To Naruto's utter relief, a black void opened up and without a moments hesitation, he jumped in.

* * *

Saint Roswald sat on his male slave as he looked on to see the inhabitants of Sabaody Archipelago bow down before his presence. _This is the way things should be _he thought with a satisfied smirk. _After all, our ancestors created the World Government. _He was on his way to the Slave Auction house in District 1 to buy a new slave for his daughter, Saint Shaulia. _Should I buy a Fishmen or a human. _He really hoped they had caught a mermaid, but that wasn't likely. Supposedly, they were difficult to capture. _Incompetent fools. _Abruptly, his slave stopped moving, almost causing Saint Roswald to fall off of him. Roswald's face contorted in anger.

"You filthy human! What are you...?!" His words died in his throat as he noticed the black _void _opening up in front of them. Saint Roswald watched in fascination as a boy, about 9, dropped out and appeared to be utterly exhausted. Cautiously, Roswald approached the boy as he collapsed in fatigue. He had spiky blond hair, tanned skin and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. A smirk crept its way on Roswald's face. He would do just fine. He was sure his little Shaulia would like her present.

"Get a slave collar on this brat. Prepare to head back to Mariejois!" _Then I'll find out how the kid did that._

* * *

When Naruto awoke, he became aware he was in chains. _What the..._

"Ah, finally up I see. You had quite the nap, brat." When Naruto heard that voice, he resisted the urge to immediately kill him. His voice dripped with arrogance that reminded him of Uchiha Madara. The clothing the man wore was the weirdest thing Naruto had ever seen. And that was saying something. He wore strange white clothes that resembles space suits from the stories he read as a kid, and a helmet. _Why would he need a helmet? _He thought, completely bewildered. Looking around he realised their were many other people in chains with collars around their necks. _Slaves _Naruto thought, confusion turning into anger. He moved to pull the collar off, but was stopped by another slave.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. They're rigged to explode." The man warned. Naruto merely narrowed his eyes. Glancing around, Naruto saw there were many different types of people. Old, young, male, female. Naruto had to calm himself down when he saw Kisame look-alikes. Quickly checking he had enough chakra, he was satisfied to note he had a reasonable amount. Ahead, Naruto could see a number of men dressed in identical uniforms holding weapons. _Some sort of guard force _Naruto analysed _No, military. Why is the military guarding this asshole. Why are they allowing slavery?!_ Naruto narrowed his eyes. He did not like what was going on. _Kurama, _no reply. _Kurama! _Nothing. _Remember what Kakashi-sensei said. When in an environment you are not familiar with, do not do anything to give yourself. _Remembering his former teachers advice, Naruto calmed himself down._ I've been getting angry more often these days. _It was to be expected, though. He was suddenly plunged into a war in which he was to be the deciding factor. It was up to him to save the world from an angry God. As Naruto came continued to walk with the rest of the slaves, he remembered how he had arrived in the first place. _All of my nakama... _Naruto ruthlessly crushed that line of thought. _Now is not the time. _Inwardly, he sighed. Things had not been going his way recently. He had the greatest luck when it came to gambling, but in real life his luck was among the worst aver. _Period_.

The "spaceman" stood up. Naruto watched, disgusted, when he saw everyone bow, albeit reluctantly. Naruto did not bow. Naruto bowed before _no one. _Everyone watched as the "spaceman" _strutted _up to Naruto and backhanded him.

"Bow before me boy." He said, smirking arrogantly. _That's it _Naruto thought darkly _he's gonna die. _Naruto had not had a good week. On the contrary, it was the exact opposite. This man had pushed him to his limits. He quickly noted how many guards there were around. Conveniently, they were all in front of him, looking at him pityingly. _This makes things easier. _Channeling chakra to his eyes, Naruto muttered two words.

"Shinra Tensei." Everything in front of him was crushed before the power of the Rinnegan, sending all before him flying back. Blurring through handseals, Naruto yelled, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu". A fireball shot out of Naruto's mouth and raced towards the disorientated guards. Naruto grimaced as he heard the men scream as they were burned alive. He never did like killing. Suddenly, the collar around his neck began to beep. All of the slaves began to back away from him, looking on in fear. Releasing a kunai from a seal on his wrist, Naruto channeled wind chakra into it, sharpening the blade. He sliced through the collar with ease, before grabbing it and hurling it away. Moments later, it exploded. Before anyone could recover, Naruto used his Onmyōton Jikūkan Ninjutsu to escape.

The slaves and the soldiers who had survived were in a complete disbelief, one slave inparticular. She was about 13, with flowing black hair and charcoal eyes. _Who was that?  
_"Lets go! Boa-nee" She snapped out of her muse and turned joining her sisters as they fled. _If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have escaped._

A soldier walked up to the debris produced by the boy's swift but deadly onslaught. Pushing over a rock, he saw a smear on the floor. Looking at the clothes the man was wearing, he paled rapidly.

"I-It's Saint Roswald!"

Landing ungracefully, Naruto groaned as his vision blurred. _I used all the chakra I had _Naruto thought, thoroughly annoyed. His chakra capacity had dropped. All of a sudden, Naruto's vision began to blur. _Not again _he thought despairingly. Before he lost consciousness, he saw large brown eyes staring at him with concern.

When Naruto woke up, he found he could move a single muscle. _So this is chakra exaustion. I hate it _he decided.  
"Oh, you're finally awake." Came the voice of a soft spoken women. Looking up, Naruto saw a young women, roughly in her early twenties, he guessed. She smiled kindly, looking at Naruto warmly. This made Naruto's heart ache slightly, reminding him that he never had a mother growing up. "You must have been quite exhausted. You collapsed in the middle of the forest." Naruto did not answer far to deep in thought. A lot had happened to him in such a short time period; he needed time to take it in. When she realised that he would not answer, she frowned lightly before moving to leave the room.  
"...Thank you. For helping me." It was quiet. But it was enough.

"You're welcome. My name's Makino, by the way. Welcome to Foosha Village."

The next day, news had spread all over the world about the events that had taken place in Mariejois. It was, after all, the first time a Tenryūbito had been murdered.

* * *

Location: Mariejois

In a well decorated room, five men in expensive suits sat. These men were the heads of the World Government: The Gorosei. They were discussing the new problem that had arose.

"To think, someone would actually kill a Tenryūbito. Everyone, no matter their age understand the position the Tenryūbito hold. He was either very brave, or very foolish" The youngest of them said.

"The Tenryūbito are calling for his head." A man with a large beard added idly.

"We cannot appear to be weak, nor can we appear to not be in control." The eldest among them stated firmly.

"The best course of action would be to give him a bounty. According to the reports, he was able to use both fire and some sort of repulsion attack. Not to mention _killing_ a Tenryūbito." They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"What of his title?"

"...The Harbinger of War."

"Harbinger of War indeed." They agreed.

* * *

Location: New World

"Oi! Oyaji! Have you seen the news?" The voice sounded rather bored, but those who knew him well could tell that there was a note of trepidation and excitement hidden beneath. "Oyaji" was an abnormally large human, roughly three times the size of a normal human. He had a long face, ploughed because of the advanced age with many wrinkles around his eyes, and was very muscular. His bare chest had many large scars running along it. His most distinguishable feature, however, was his crescent moon shaped moustache. This was The Strongest Man in the World: Whitebeard.

"Hm? What is it, Marco?" Whitebeard rumbled. It was very rare for His First Division Commander to get worked up like this. He usually got like this when he fought a strong opponent or found out some _very_ interesting news. _This should be good..._

Marco grinned. "Some kid killed a Tenryūbito in Mariejois." There was complete and utter silence.

"What?!" Thatch yelled, breaking the fragile silence. At this, everyone began to scream their own thoughts.

"Zehahaha. He sounds like one interesting guy." Marshal D. Teach grinned, revealing his semi-toothless mouth. He wouldn't mind having someone willing to do that on his crew. His abilities sounded intriguing as well.

"Gurarara. What's his bounty, Marco?" No doubt, the World Government gave him a decent bounty for what he did. Whitebeard had to admit, this brat had caught his interest. Also, he sounded fairly strong for his age. Whitebeard had a feeling this kid would change a lot of things.

"150,000,000 Beli" Marco said, a smirk gracing his face. "Funniest thing was, they didn't get a photo of him. They only put a description of his most distinguishable feature. 'Purple eyes with concentric rings around the pupil'"

* * *

Location: Sabaody Archipelago

At the back of a bar, a man was drinking alcohol from his flask while reading the newspaper. Abruptly, he choked, coughing up some alcohol.

"Are you okay?" The woman at the counter asked, though she didn't actually sound worried.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." Re-reading that passage, the man went over a certain phrase. 'Purple eyes with concentric rings around the pupil'.

"Gahahaha" He couldn't believe it.

"Have you lost it, Rayleigh?" The woman questioned, sounding annoyed.

"I'm still sane, Shakky." Rayleigh replied, amused. _Well, well, well _Rayleigh mused. _The same description as the Poneglyphs.  
_"It looks like he's finally here, Roger." Rayleigh muttered with a smirk. One thing Rayleigh knew for certain. This generation would turn the world upside down.

**A/N: And the plot thickens! This story was actually more of a spontaneous thing rather than being thoroughly planned out. **

**As the title of the chapter suggests, this chapter displays how Naruto's presence in the One Piece world is already causing massive changes.**

**Naruto's trying to bottle up his emotions from losing his nakama, but obviously, nothing good can come of that. About Naruto's bounty and title, the Gorosei have been shown to make extreme decisions, as seen with Ohara. Not to mention Naruto has done the "unthinkable": kill a Tenryūbito.  
**

**Rate and Review!**

(Translations)

Shinra Tensei: Almighty Push

Tenryūbito: Celestial Dragons

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu: Fire release: Great Fireball Technique

Onmyōton: Ying-Yang Release

Jikūkan: Space/Time

Oiroke no Jutsu: Sexy Technique

Nakama: Friend/Comrade

Oyaji: Old Man

Beli: The Currency in One Piece


	3. Chapter 2: Strength

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece. They belong to Kishimoto and Oda respectively.**

_"Removing all doubt. THAT is strength."  
-_Silvers Rayleigh

Chapter 2: Strength

Naruto idly drank his glass of orange juice, (he was too "young" to have any alcohol), as he contemplated over the rash decisions he had made. After he had recovered from his chakra exhaustion, he went to the nearest library to find out more information about this world in general. After all, knowledge is power. Apparently, one of those people he had killed were called the "Tenryūbito", and they were above the law in all the sense of the term. Naruto scowled. '_Idiots thinking they can go around doing whatever they please because their ancestors formed the World Government'. _Those type of people pissed him off, people like these Tenryūbito. '_Not to mention no one has ever killed one before'. _Naruto scowl grew deeper. '_Just got in a new world and I have the Government after my head. Great...' _He thought sarcastically. On the positive side of things, Naruto noticed that they hadn't managed to get a picture or a good description of him. Only describing "purple eyes with concentric rings". Naruto could work with that. He just had to place a Henge over his eyes, which he had already done, and do nothing conspicuous. For now.

This brought on the second subject of concern: where was he? '_Is it possible that I ended up in an entirely different world? Or am I in the future of mine?' _Could a world change so much over so little time? 300 years wasn't enough for things to change this much...  
He wouldn't do anything rash. Messing around with time and space was utterly idiotic. He had grown out of his idiocy, for the most part. He would have to consult Kurama...  
_Kurama! _Naruto roared in his mind. No answer. _Again. _Naruto began to get worried. Maybe something had happened to Kurama upon their arrival here. It was possible. Right now, anything was possible. Growing desperate, Naruto entered the seal and went to where Kurama usually was. All hope Naruto had at that point vanished at the sight he saw. Or in this case, lack there of. The place in the seal in which Kurama normally resided was vacant, empty. _No, it can't be..._  
He had already lost all of his friends and comrades, but to lose Kurama, who had practically been a part of him since the day of his birth...  
_Damn it!_ Naruto fought back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He was truly alone now. _Damn Madara, damn Obito, damn Juubi..._  
They were all responsible for this happening in some way. Taking a deep breath, Naruto remembered the first thing Sarutobi-jiji taught him about being a ninja.  
_"In your time as a shinobi you will face many hardships, Naruto. You may very well lose friends, comrades, even loved ones. But, shinobi are people who endure. Control your emotions Naruto, do not let them control you."  
_Taking a deep breath, Naruto let his emotions go._ A benefit of Sage Training. _He reflected_ one must become detached to everything else.  
_He couldn't give up here. He had gone endured to much to just give up here..._  
_

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy was running away as fast as he could, eating a large piece of meat as he ran by. Many of the observers looked, before shrugging and turning away. This was almost a daily occurrence now.

"Get back here you little brat! You can't just go around and steal food like that!" Came the voice of the poor victim. Luffy giggled gleefully. He had just got some free meat! Looking around, he checked to see if he was still being chased. When he realised he wasn't, he nodded to himself, satisfied. Walking back on to the main road, he patted his stomach with a massive grin on his face. Placing his hands behind his head, Luffy looked at the sky. Today was a good day, Luffy decided. The sky was blue, the sun was out, and he got free meat! Walking down the road, Luffy turned to a bar. Pushing open the doors, Luffy entered to see Makino staring at him with disapproving eyes.

"Luffy, did you steal Asuma-san's meat again?" He hated it when Makino looked at him like that. She was like his big sister, he didn't want her to be disappointed in him.

_'Dammit! The old geezer ratted me out again!'_ Luffy thought furiously before he began to sweat rapidly. He wouldn't get caught this time!

"N-No" There was silence for a moment. Luffy began to sulk as he realised how poorly he had lied. It wasn't his fault that he was _so hungry_. When Asuma-jisan left that meat out in the open, he couldn't help it. As everyone in the bar began to laugh as Makino scolded Luffy, he puffed his cheeks out in frustration.

"Urusai! I'll kick all your asses!" He declared. Silence followed Luffy's statement as everyone was taken aback by his audacity. Most of the those that were shocked were foreigners; the inhabitants of Foosha Village however, carried on with what they were doing. They were already accustomed to Luffy's behavior.

"That's a bold claim coming from such a weak kid." Eyes blazing with anger, Luffy turned in the direction the voice came from. Anger quickly changed to confusion as he someone a few years older than him, calmly finishing his drink. '_I've never seen him before, and I know everyone in the village'. _Remembering what he had just said, Luffy exclaimed, "Do you wanna fight?!"

The other boy merely smirked. "If you want your ass kicked so bad, who am I to disappoint."

Luffy had a smirk of his own now. One of anticipation. His opponent looked strong. "I'll warn you. My punch is as strong as a pistol!" It was true! He'd been working hard on it for a long time. Dashing forward with surprising speed for a six year old, Luffy swung a punch at the stranger, only for him to dodge it easily. Luffy frowned in frustration as all of his punches were either dodged or deflected. Gritting his teeth, Luffy increased the intensity of his attacks to no effect. In his frustration, Luffy said,

"Fight back you coward!" A harsh punch to Luffy's stomach followed the statement, knocking the wind out of him. Clutching his stomach in pain, Luffy blinked the blurriness out of his eyes. '_That was a strong punch' _Luffy thought in pain. Before he could even react, Luffy had his legs swept into air and he dropped to the floor. The other boy grabbed him into a hold, restricting his movements.

"Yield." Luffy continued to struggle against him, trying to break free. When he realised his opponent would not submit, the other boy sighed.

"I don't have time for this." He muttered. "You win brat." Luffy looked at his opponent, disbelief etched on his face. "You can't just give up like that!" Luffy would not accept this as a win! However, the other boy ignored Luffy, and carried on walking. '_Why would such a strong guy just...' _Wait. He was strong. With that in mind, Luffy stumbled after him. "Wait!"

"What do you want?"

"Train me!"

Naruto froze as he heard the kid's request. He had been in a situation like this before.

_"Train me"_ _Naruto looked at the form of the heavily panting kid in front of him. After beating up his teacher, the kid came running up to him, demanding that Naruto teach him. Did he think just because he was the Sandaime's grandson he could demand things of him?  
__"Go bother someone else, Konohamaru." He had enough on his plate as it was. Apparently, he was the "Child of the Prophecy" or something. Destined to save the world. _'Definitely not to much pressure to put on a 13 year old'_. Naruto thought sarcastically.  
__"No. With everyone else it's Honorable Grandson this, Legacy of the Sandaime that. You're the only one who looks at me, for me!" '_Ah _Naruto realised _he wants recognition'. _Naruto understood what that was like. He, too, had wanted recognition from the villagers. But now he had more pressing concerns to attend to than try win the favor of civilians. __Deciding to test him, Naruto asked,  
__"If you became strong, what would you do with your power?"  
__"I'd protect everyone in the Village with my power, as Hokage!"_

"If you became strong..." Naruto started off slowly, "what would you do with your power?" If he answered correctly...

A massive grin appeared on Luffy's face. "I would protect my nakama with it, and accomplish my dream!" He answered, without hesitation.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Naruto's lips. A real one. The kid held himself so differently from how he did in the bar. It was as if he had suddenly matured. He was interesting.

"Alright. I'll train you." Naruto's smile grew wider as he heard Luffy celebrating about how he got such a strong teacher. Naruto inwardly chuckled. '_Konohamaru would probably be jealous right now.' _As Naruto payed attention to his antics, he realised Luffy was a lot like he was in the past._  
_

_'All the more reason to train him then.'_

Luffy abruptly ended his celebration and turned towards his new teacher. "Ne, what's your name?" Naruto chuckled as he heard this.

"It's impolite to ask for someone else's name without giving your own."

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy. The man who will become the Pirate King!" Naruto blinked. _'Pirate King? Like that Gold Roger guy?' _

"Uzumaki Naruto. Man, huh? More like brat." He replied, ignoring Luffy's indignant denials. Normally, Naruto would be worried about his apprentice wanting to be a _Pirate King _of all things, but considering what he knew of the "World Government", it didn't seem that bad. Besides, he could tell Luffy was a good person.

"Yosh! Lets go train Naru-nii~"

Naruto blinked at the nickname. Naru-nii? His face erupted into pretty shades of red. Where the hell did that come from?! As he fought down the heat from his face, a smile came crept on his lips. He had always wanted a younger sibling. Someone to help train, someone to help learn. Konohamaru acted more like his rival. Luffy, however, was completely oblivious about what his new teacher was thinking, rambling about all the "cool things" he was going to learn. Wow, this kid _really was_ like how he was younger.

"Luffy" Naruto interrupted, "lead us to an open clearing" Luffy nodded enthusiastically, running on ahead with Naruto trailing behind. He looked ahead to see Luffy leading him into a forest. The trees were smaller than the ones that were around Konoha. Even the vegetation that was in the forest was different than what he was used to. In the forest that surrounded Konoha, there were only about three different types of flowers. Though that may have been because the Shodaime Hokage created it with his Mokuton. There were far more in the forest he was currently in. The plants were far more diverse and colourful. '_It certainly makes the place a lot more appealing.' _Naruto mused. Naruto's thought process was interrupted as he noticed that they had reached a open clearing. He looked at Luffy, who was looking at him expectantly.  
"Luffy, there are a number of different things that can decide a fight. Striking strength, durability and speed are good examples." He saw Luffy nod at him. '_Good. He understands.'_  
"What you see here you cannot tell anyone, understood?" He could not have people finding out about his abilities. From what he deduced, no one in this world could use chakra. '_Why am I even showing him this then?' _During the war, Naruto began to confide in people less and less. The only person he relied on was Kurama.  
_"Because I want to have someone I can trust, completely."_ Naruto realised. The pressure of being the Child of the Prophecy had been a huge burden for Naruto. He began to do everything by himself. The only being he relied on was Kurama. Now he potentially had someone he could confide in. Blurring through handseals, Naruto used a C-rank barrier technique. A translucent barrier formed over the field in a dome shape. It was weak, and only served to "persuade" people to stay away, though. Luffy's eyes shone with amasement as he began to shout how cool his brother was.

_'How exactly should I start? Hm, it's probably best to go back to the basics.' _Naruto thought back to his own training as a kid.

_"Ero-Sennin, when are you going to teach me some super cool jutsu-ttebayo~" Naruto whined. How was this going to make him strong enough to become Hokage? He wanted to learn how to shoot fireballs out his mouth like Uchiha-teme!  
"How many times have I told you not to call me that brat?!" Jiraiya exclaimed. The kid was seriously getting on his nerves. Why did he agree to being his godfather? Calming himself down, Jiraiya adopted a serious expression. "Naruto, you have to understand that what i'm teaching you is critical to becoming strong. You can know all of the Jutsu in the world, but what's the point if you're not fast enough to hit your opponent, not physically strong enough to hurt your opponent, when your opponent can take you out with one attack? You need this. Even with those eyes of yours." As quickly as it came, Jiraiya's serious expression faded as he once again struck a ridiculous pose. "But fear not, the Great Jiraiya-sama will make sure you become one of the strongest shinobi to have ever lived!" he declared dramatically._

Naruto smiled wistfully. '_Even from beyond the grave, you continue to help me Sensei...'_

"Ne, Naruto, what are you looking at?" Luffy questioned, as he saw his new "brother" gazing at an empty space. Luffy tilted his head, what was he looking at?  
"Nothing." Naruto replied, shaking his head ruefully. Even though Jiraiya wasn't the greatest godfather, Naruto still missed him. He was the closest thing to a father he had. Standing up, Naruto clapped his hands together.  
"All right, I'm going to give you some drills to go through to increase your strength and stamina." At this, Luffy gained a cocky grin as he slammed his fist into an open palm, once again reminding Naruto of himself when he was young.  
"Bring it!"  
"Confident, are you? You won't be for long." A sadistic smirk graced Naruto's face, and Luffy paled slightly. He looked intimidating when he did that. "Welcome to Bootcamp, bub!"

* * *

Naruto watched Luffy train, making sure he was doing it properly. Once he was satisfied, he sat down crossing his legs. Naruto began to level out his breathing. '_In. Out. In. Out'. _Slowly, Naruto began to feel the familiar sensation of natural energy flowing through his body. Although it wasn't enough to enter Sage Mode. He didn't have enough chakra for that anyway. Almost instantly, Naruto felt his muscles begin to relax. During the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto did this often to calm himself down and not go mad with rage and try to attack Madara and Obito head on. That would have been very stupid. The world would likely been under Infinite Tsukiyomi if he had done that. As strong as he was, he wasn't strong enough to fight both of them head on. _Definitely a bad idea._ Naruto began extend his senses by connecting himself with nature when he felt a shift, for lack of a better term. Frowning, Naruto began to focus on it. _Shit_...

"Luffy! We need to head back to the village!" '_Why on Earth is the village under attack?!'_

"Aw~. Do we have to~?" Luffy whined. He wanted to carry on training. He had to become stronger if he was going to become the Pirate King. Naruto glared at Luffy, who met his gaze defiantly. Naruto blinked. Not many people could evenly meet his gaze. '_What was I thinking anyway? Bringing Luffy with me to a Village Raid? Absurd.'  
_"Then stay here and continue with your training." Luffy nodded in acknowledgement, grinning madly. Naruto turn around and shot of towards the Village, using the shinobi's favourite method of travelling, tree jumping, to get there quicker. Extending his senses, Naruto felt out the positions of the attackers. They were all attacking critical points throughout the village. _That's strange. _He frowned. _This attack is far to coordinated for it to be a simple Village Raid. This was planned._ Jumping above the forest and landing on the top on the trees, Naruto identified the attackers as mountain bandits. _There is no way a bunch of bandits organised this themselves. Someone's behind this. _Naruto's eyes narrowed, his lips drawing into a thin line. In his short stay here, he had grown to like this village. It made him feel at home. He would not let some ass wipes take that away. Activating the hidden seals on his wrists, two kunai materialised in Naruto's hands. There wasn't any need to run in there head first, after all. He also didn't want the rest of the village to know what he was capable of. Melting into the shadows, Naruto threw a kunai, striking a bandit in his throat. Naruto watched with grim satisfaction as the man dropped to the floor, choking on his own blood. At this, all of the bandits went into a state of hysteria. "Who the hell did that?!" and "Show yourself, coward!" were the generic phrases they said. Naruto rolled his eyes. Shinobi struck from the shadows, they didn't confront each other head on unless they _had_ to. Drawing more kunai, Naruto continued his onslaught, traversing the village through the shadows, swiftly killing every bandit he came across. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Naruto continued to look for more bandits. '_There can't be that many more left'. _A scream tore through the air, and Naruto recognised it immediately. '_Makino!'. _The woman had been very kind to him since his arrival in Foosha Village. Even letting him stay in her home. Jumping to the rooftops, Naruto dashed to where he heard the scream. What he saw made his blood boil. '_A filthy bandit trying to rape Makino?!'_ Naruto raged. Raising his arm, Naruto muttered two words,  
"Banshō Ten'in" The bandit let out a startled yell as he went flying through the air to Naruto's outstretched hand. Before he could even react, thin wire, barely visible to the naked eye, wrapped around him. Naruto watched the man struggle to break out, glaring at him with hatred. Inwardly, Naruto scoffed._ 'Those wires are as strong as steel, you won't be breaking them any time soon._'  
"I'm going to ask some questions, and you are going to answer them honestly." Naruto stated, his voice devoid of emotion. The bandit scoffed, unintimidated of Naruto's form. '_So be it. He's going to die anyway' _Naruto thought darkly. Releasing the Henge around his eyes, Naruto smirked at the bandits reaction.  
"You're..." He trailed off, recognising the description of Naruto's eyes. Everyone in the world probably did! Wasn't this kid meant to be in the Grand Line a week ago?!  
"Jigokudō" A large demonic head emerged from the ground, shrouded in purple flames. It had Rinnegan eyes and the Kanji for "King of Hell" on its forehead. The bandits eyes dilated in fear, sweat dripping from his face. '_What the hell is that...?_'  
"Now then, who orchestrated this attack?"  
"I-I d-don't know what your talking about." The man stuttered, utterly terrified at the sight before him. This kid could not be human, he decided. Unless, he ate one of the mythical Devil Fruits.  
As the man moved to speak, Naruto lowered his head, his bangs shadowing his eyes. The King of Hell opened its mouth and a hand-like tongue shot out, grabbing the man's tongue.  
"Do not lie to me, filthy bandit." Came Naruto's voice, barely above a whisper. He had neither the time nor the patience to play games. "The King of Hell shall know if you lie. If you do, it will kill you." Observing the man's expression, Naruto was pleased to see his statement had the desired effect.  
"I-It was the pirate, Buggy the Clown. He has a bounty of 15,000,000 Beri and he had an Akuma no Mi. He payed us a good sum of money to do this." The bandit said while panting, confused as to how he could speak normally like this.  
The King of Hell confirmed what the man said was the truth, and released his tongue. Naruto looked into the distance contemplatively. He had heard that phrase a few times now: "Akuma no Mi". What were they exactly? It seemed he had a lot more to find out about this world than he had previously thought. This "Buggy the Clown" was an unknown. Naruto had no clue as to how strong the man was, how many crew members he had, or how strong his crew members were. He would have to form a plan of attack before hand; and find out what an Akuma no Mi was exactly.  
"Are you going to let me live?" The bandit questioned hopefully. He had answered his question truthfully, after all.  
"No." Placing his hand on the bandit's head Naruto, utilised Ningendō and said,  
"Kyūkon no Jutsu" Pulling his hand off of the man's head, Naruto tore his soul from his body, as the bandit let out one, final silent scream.

* * *

Luffy continued to go through the exercises Naruto had instructed him to do. He would become faster, stronger, until he became strong enough to become Pirate King! Panting heavily, Luffy collapsed on to the floor in fatigue. '_Damn it, I'm not done yet!'_ Luffy thought determinedly. Shakily pushing himself up, Luffy continued to do his exercises, pushing his body to its limits. Sweat carried on pouring off of his face and into his now drenched shirt. His body unable to stand anymore, Luffy collapsed again. _'Whew, I'm beat.' _Looking up at the sky, he realised it was already sunset. _'Wow, I've been training for a long time'.  
_"You look like you put yourself through the grinder, Luffy." Luffy grinned, turning his head towads Naruto, when he saw his grim expression. Losing his smile Luffy asked, "What happened?" Luffy suddenly remembered Naruto had abruptly left to go to the village a while ago. _'Don't tell me...'_

"The village was attacked." Naruto stated, confirming Luffy's fears. Gritting his teeth in anger and frustration, Luffy attempted to push himself up. _'I'll kick all of their asses!' _Luffy thought furiously.  
"Calm down, Luffy." Just as Luffy was about to explode and ask why, Naruto continued, "...I already killed them all." Luffy froze. He knew Naruto was strong, but he didn't know he was _that_ strong. Naruto, on the other hand, felt nervous for the first time in years. _'He probably thinks I'm a monster.'_  
"Wow, you're really strong Naru-nii~" Not even registering Luffy's use of his new nickname, Naruto felt a sudden wave of relief was over him._ 'I haven't even known him long and I already care about what he thinks of me. Heh, he really grows on you.'_ Naruto thought, amused. Smirking, he said,  
"Maybe you'll be as strong as me one day, Otouto." Luffy's only resonse was to grin.  
Reaching into his pocket, Naruto pulled out a kunai with three blades emerging from the handle. On the handle there was a Jutsu Shiki. '_My last Hiraishin Kunai_'.  
"Luffy, take this and _always_ keep it with you." Naruto stated with a serious expression. It wasn't a request. Confused, Luffy took it and put it in his pocket.  
_'I won't be able to use the Hiraishin no Jutsu in battle now.'_ Naruto mused. _'I need to master the technique to the point where I can place markers with a touch of my hand, like Dad.'_ Actually he needed to re-train all of his skills as well as his body. Kenjutsu, his chakra supply... _'Looks like I'm going to be busy for a while'_ Naruto thought dryly. Then, he looked at Luffy who was playing with the Hiraishin Kunai. _'But, I have a reason to be strong again.'_

* * *

Location: New World

"Remind me again why we're going to the weakest of the seas, Cap'n" The man had curly light hair. He wore a sleeved blue shirt with the first few buttons undone. He also wore a bandanna around his forehead that said "Yassop". He was the sharpshooter of the crew, and one of the senior members.

"To relax. And are you forgetting my old captain came from there?" The captain asked, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"Gold Roger was the exception, Shanks."

"How many times do I have to tell you" Shanks stated, sounding exasperated. "His name was_ Gol D. Roger_" stressing every part of the name. "Don't know why the Government started calling him that any way." Shanks mumbled under his breath, though Yassop still heard him.

"Yo, captain, I found an Akuma no Mi back on the Island. What should we do with it?" He was a large man, who wore a green bandanna around his head and wore goggles around his eyes. He held the Devil Fruit in one hand, and a large piece of meat he was eating in the other. He was Lucky Roo.

No one on the crew that didn't have a Devil Fruit wanted one anyway, so...  
"Let's sell it in East Blue and use that money to buy some more Sake for some parties!" Shanks exclaimed. The crew began to laugh uproariously. Their captain was well-known for his parties. That, and being one of the Yonko.

"Set sail for East Blue!"

* * *

(Translations)

Tenryūbito: Celestial Dragons

Henge: Transformation

Urusai: Shut Up

Sandaime: Third

Nakama: Friend/Comrade

Chibi: Small/Midget

Yonko: Four Emperors

Jutsu: Technique

Shodaime Hokage: First Hokage

Ero-Sennin: Pervy-Sage

Banshō Ten'in: Universal Pull

Jigokudō: Naraka Path

Ningendō: Human Path

Hiraishin no Jutsu: Flying Thunder God Technique

Kyūkon no Jutsu: Soul Absorption Technique

Kanji: A system of Japanese writing using Chinese characters, used primarily for content words.

Kenjutsu: Sword Techniques

Akuma no Mi: Devil Fruit

Otouto: Younger/Little Brother

-san: Japanese suffix equivalent of "Mr" or "Mrs"

-nii: Japanese suffix used to refer to Brothers.


	4. Chapter 3: Passing Down the Mantle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece. They belong to Kishimoto and Oda respectively.**

_"Inherited Will, The Destiny of the Age, The Dreams of the People. As long as people continue to pursue the meaning of Freedom, these things will never cease to be!"  
_-Gol D. Roger

Chapter 3: Passing Down the Mantle

Naruto made his way through the forest as thunder boomed in the sky. Sheets of water fell from the dark sky, causing unpaved paths to become awash with mud. Looking up, Naruto saw a flash of lightning, briefly illuminating the unnaturally dark night. '_What a morbid atmosphere' _Naruto mused. _'But I have to continue training. I have to reach my former strength as soon as possible.' _Naruto had done research as to who the strongest people in the world were. '_The Yonko, the Admirals, "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk'. _Although, Naruto had no idea how strong they were exactly, but he wasn't about to take any chances. For all he knew they were more powerful than Madara, though that was unlikely. Madara was one of the few who could face the Juubi for a while, the others were himself and Hashirama. _'That reminds me, I won't be as strong as I was before because I don't have... Kurama.' _Thinking about his old partner made Naruto slightly depressed. Although they didn't get along at first, with Naruto believing he was merely a mass of concentrated hatred, and Kurama calling Naruto a "Mock Sage of Six Paths", they eventually grew close to one another. _'What happened to you, Kurama? Why did I make it here and you didn't?' _Shaking his head, Naruto cleared his mind of such thoughts. Even though he lost Kurama, he gained Luffy. Thinking about his Otouto brought a smile to Naruto's face. The boy had a very strong will. He trained himself to the point he couldn't move a muscle and Naruto had to take him back to the village. _'He and Rock Lee would probably get along.'_ Naruto thought, amused. He had to become strong, for his sake.

Arriving in the same clearing he had trained Luffy in for the past few days, Naruto set up the same barrier that he normally set up when they arrived. He didn't bring Luffy with him, however, as he was going to be using some more distinct jutsu. Although he trusted Luffy, he tended to not think about what he was going to say and would likely blurt his secret out in the middle of the village. _'Alright, lets see how many Kage Bunshin I can make.' _Making sure to keep enough chakra to train himself, Naruto raised his hands into a cross-shaped seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Justu." 30 clones materialised with a puff of smoke. Naruto looked at them with a frown on his face. '_Only 30?' _When he was the same age in the Elemental Nations, he could make quite a number more. _'Though I suppose that is to be expected without Kurama...' _Turning his attention back to his clones, who were looking at him expectantly, he said,

"Split yourselves into two equal groups. The first should work on chakra control. Focus on both tree-walking and water-walking. Group two, start going through the stages if the Rasengan." It was best to start from the basics. His body probably couldn't handle his mid-level techniques. The only reason he could use Rinnegan techniques was because he could input any amount of chakra to use them; though that would equal the power output. He himself, planned to go through the Kenjutsu forms he learnt from Yugao-sensei. Pulling the scroll off of his back, Naruto bit down on his thumb, drawing blood and swiping it along the seal. In a plume of smoke, a katana appeared. The sheath was a midnight blue, with emerald green diamonds covering it. The handle was pitch black with a gold cross guard, with an open frame, much like an open window. Naruto drew the sword, revealing a snow white blade. '_Shingetsu_' Naruto thought fondly. Naruto had this sword made by the greatest forger in Tetsu no Kuni when he travelled there with Jiraiya. Holding his sword up, Naruto thought, '_Well, at least it should be easier than the first time round.'_

The rising sun's rays shot through the grey clouds, the last remnants of the storm. The morning birds began to chirp, signalling the beginning of a new day. Naruto groggily rose from his position on the forest floor, blinking the blurriness out of his eyes. _'Training with 30 clones to the point of exhaustion_ _was not one of my best ideas.'_ Naruto mentally groaned. _'Next time, order them to dispel in small groups, not all at once.' _Naruto remembered when Kakashi first brought this method of learning to his attention. It was amazing in that it allowed the user to learn very quickly, but he stressed the importance of not training with too many clones for too long. Pushing himself up Naruto sheathed Shingetsu and sealed it back into its scroll._ 'Wouldn't do for the villagers to see me with a high quality sword.' _As he began to collect his equipment, Naruto came to a startling realisation. _'My kunai, shuriken and ninja wire. I can't replace them.' _Right now, he had enough, but it would become a problem later on. He had to become conservative with his equipment from this point onward. He had to assume that no one made shinobi gear. After all, he hadn't heard or read of there being any shinobi alive in this world. Trekking back through the forest, Naruto began to form a list mentally in what he needed to train in._ 'Without any prepared kunai in battle, I need to learn how to create Jutsu Shiki for the Hiraishin no Jutsu with my hands. Senjutsu will have to wait until my body can handle it...' _

Naruto looked around as he entered the village, wondering what the commotion was about. Glancing around, Naruto saw Luffy trying to peek over the crowd that had formed, looking giddy with excitemnt. Approaching his little brother, Naruto asked,

"Luffy, what's going on here?" Naruto couldn't discern anything that was being said. Everyone was shouting at once. It must be serious for them to be like this.

Upon laying eyes on his brother, Luffy's face lit up further if it were possible.

"Naru-nii, where have you been? Pirates have come to the village!"

'_Pirates?!' _Naruto mentally exclaimed. Unbeknownst to him, Naruto's body tensed, his hand laid on his scroll, ready to unseal Shingetsu at a moments notice.

Noticing his brother's change in demeanour, Luffy tugged on his sleeve.

"It's okay, Naru-nii~,they're not bad people~" Luffy chirped. Naruto relaxed his muscles. Luffy's ability to read people was borderline empathic. If he said they were not bad, they likely were_ not _bad. Deciding to see these pirates for himself, Naruto grabbed Luffy's hand and dragged him through the crowd. The yelling became more clear now. "Get out of here, pirates!" and "We'll call the marines" seemed to be the most common threats. Upon seeing the pirate standing at the front, Naruto froze._ 'Red hair, three diagonal scars over his left eye. There's no mistaking it...'_

"What would one of the Yonko want with a small island in East Blue, Akagami Shanks?" Naruto could hardly believe it. One of the strongest men in the world stood before him. He doubted he would be able to do anything if things went awry. That frustrated him.

At the term "Yonko", all the yelling ceased immediately. Most of the crowd stared at the group of men and their leader in disbelief, with some whispering in the background.

Shanks seemed glad that all the yelling had stopped, sending a grateful look towards Naruto.

"Like I said before, I just want to stay on this island for a bit."

"Lies!" Someone from the crowd yelled, "You"re going to rob us blind in the dead of the night."

"Look," Shanks started, looking annoyed, "I have more money on my boat than this entire island has in total."

That was definitely the wrong thing to say as cries of denial and anger came from the crowd.

"Lets just call the Marines!" A man yelled.

Deciding to intervene, Naruto stated,

"That would be pointless. All the Marines from East Blue wouldn't be able to take them in." _'If the rumours are to be believed.' _He added mentally.

"What should we do then?" A man from the crowd asked.

"We let them stay. For now." The mayor decided. Slowly, the crowd began to disperse.

"Thanks for calming them down kid." Shanks said, with a large smile on his face.

Choosing to ignore the "kid" comment, Naruto replied,

"You're welcome. But don't you dare try anything. I neglected to mention Navy HQ would likely send an Admiral, or at the very least, multiple Vice-Admirals if they knew you were here." Just because he was willing to give the man the benefit of the doubt, as reports said he had never raided a village or killed an innocent, he wouldn't take the risk. Although threatening the man probably wasn't the best idea, Naruto was never one for subtlety when it came to threats. Shanks, however, merely grinned.

"Gahaha! I'll keep that in mind!"

* * *

Massive mangrove trees rose several kilometres into the sky, and bubbles produced from Sabaody Archipelago floating in the air. The atmosphere was brimming with excitement. Nyon had always been interested in this strange island. Though truthfully, it wasn't one. It was actually a massive mangrove forest growing out from the middle of the ocean with each tree of the forest serving as an "island" for which people live on. As a result, it didn't have a magnetic pull to affect a Log Pose. After her self-induced exile, the former empress decided to stay on this island. Its cheerful climate did wonders for her. Sometimes, he regretted leaving Amazon Lily, but she had no choice, lest she end up like her predecessors.

As she made her way to Grove 41, she smiled as she saw children laughing and playing. Then she frowned lightly. This island was not as pleasant as it seemed.

"Boa-nee, this way." The voice was but a hushed whisper, but Nyon heard it. It sounded very young. Why were they sneaking about? Deciding to find out what they were doing, Nyon walked towards the direction she heard the voice coming from. '_Probably a bunch of brats fooling around.' _The sight that greeted Nyon's eyes shocked her to her core. '_That clothing...those weapons...they are of the Kuja Tribe!' _Why were they here? Were they separated from the ship they were on? Determined to find out, Nyon approached them.

"What are a bunch of younglings doing so far away from Amazon Lily?" She asked, deciding to be blunt.

All three girls froze, before turning around, astonishment etched on their faces. What appeared to be the eldest attempted to put up a brave facade.

"How do you know of our homeland?" She said, hands on her hips to emphasise her point, much to Nyon's amusement.

"I was born there." She replied.

"If you are living here...you are in exile." The girl finished, eyes narrowed. Suspicion and distrust were evident on her face.

"Of my own accord." Nyon answered coolly, replying to the question that was left hanging in air: "why?"

"Hancock-nee, shouldn't we ask her to take us back home?" The other two girls, her sisters, pleaded. The stubborn one remained firm.

"We cannot trust her." Hancock stated firmly. Though there was hesitation in her eyes. Good. It seemed she understood...

"I am your only hope of getting back to the village." There. Boa reluctantly nodded her head, indicating he understood.

"What are your names?"

"Boa Hancock."

"Boa Sandersonia."

"Boa Marigold."

Motioning for them to follow, Nyon began to walk towards her boat. It was small, but it would do.

"So, how exactly did you get separated from the rest of the Kuja Pirates?" She was interested to know that. The elders didn't let the younglings wonder off.

Fear, anger, frustration and hatred were the emotions that Nyon caught flickering across their faces.

"...We were captured by the Tenryūbito." Boa Hancock managed through gritted teeth, eyes blazing with anger.

Nyon had to resist the urge to start screaming at the girls, demanding how they escaped. It should have been impossible. Though, there was that incident a week ago. Nyon's eyes widened. _'No way...'_

"But then our saviour came, and he killed the Tenryūbito. He saved us." Hancock finished softly, adoration shining in her eyes. Nyon frowned. It wasn't good for them to have connections to the outside world, especially to men. That was what compelled Nyon to go into her self-induced exile._ 'Then again it's probably just hero-worship.' S_he hoped. That Hancock girl had a lot of potential, she may even succeed her and become the next Empress.

* * *

The day was bright and dry with a fresh wind. The ground was wet with yesterday nights rainfall. A few sparse clouds raced across the sky, chased by cold, keen winds. Roronoa Zoro grinned. He had heard that there was a dojo in the area, so that was where he was headed. Zoro was a doujouyaburi, someone who collects dojo signboards after defeating its master. As he stepped into clearing, he finally saw it.

"Isshin Dojo" Zoro muttered, reading the sign.

Approaching the door, Zoro slammed it open, smirking arrogantly. Taking a moment to observe his soon to be opponents, Zoro glanced around the room. The first thing he noticed was a girl a little older than him, pointing her shinai at her fallen opponent. Zoro mentally scoffed. _'What kind of man is he, losing to a girl? He must be weak.'_

"Which one of you is the master of this dojo?" Zoro demanded, locking eyes with all the men in the room.

"That would be me. My name is Koshiro." The voice was fairly soft, but carried a sense if power and authority. Turning his attention to the one who spoken, Zoro saw a tall man with black hair tied back in a long ponytail. He had a slightly wrinkled face, and wore glasses with circular frames. He was dressed in a gray robe and with a beige jacket over it with two crossed swords on the left breast.

"I'm a doujouyaburi, and I challenge you to a fight!" Zoro exclaimed.

"My, my." Koshiro replied calmly, smiling slightly, "at such a young age? Very well, I accept. However, I have a condition. Should you lose, you will join my dojo. Is that fair?" Zoro nodded in agreement. Besides, he wouldn't lose, he had defeated masters that looked way tougher than this guy.

"Also, you will be fighting my daughter, Kuina. She is the strongest in the dojo, after all." The man continued. This time, Zoro did express surprise, staring at the man before him in shock. What kind of backwards dojo was this?! Zoro snapped his head towards the girl he saw earlier, to see her smirking at him. Zoro's expression grew serious. _'So her beating that guy wasn't a fluke...'_

It would be prudent to not underestimate her. Walking up to the corner of the room which held shinai, Zoro grabbed all of them, fitting them into his mouth and both his hands. Everyone else watched in disbelief.

"Do you seriously plan to fight me like that?" Kuina questioned. Zoro nodded, his face hardening. Abruptly, the swords Zoro collected began to fall out of his grasp. '_Shit!' _

Noticing what was happening, Koshiro quickly announced,

"Begin!" Kuina dashed forward with surprising speed, catching Zoro off guard. Raising his shinai in the nick of time, Zoro blocked her overhead strike. Before Zoro could even react, Kuina struck him with a horizontal strike, knocking Zoro to the floor and making him drop most of his weapons. Grabbing two swords, Zoro pushed himself upright, and took a stance. Both Kuina's and Koshiro's eyes widened at what they saw.

"That's a Nitōryū stance! Have you been holding back?!" Kuina demanded. Zoro looked at her, confused.

"Nitōryū?" Zoro's questioning tone caused Koshiro's awe to grow. '_He took a True __Nitōryū__ stance through _instinct alone_!'_

Zoro bolted towards Kuina, swinging his two shinai wildly. Kuina merely parried or dodged all of them with barely any effort. _'I can't believe I thought he could use __Nitōryū.'_ She thought, annoyed at herself. There was no way a weakling like him could use it. Parrying one last blow, Kuina smacked Zoro across his head sending him spiralling onto the floor. Rising from his seated position, Koshiro declared,

"Match over. Winner, Kuina!" At this, all of the children began to clap and cheer wildly, cheering for their senpai's win. The older men clapped with smiles on their faces. Kuina walked towards Zoro's prone form and offered him a hand. Contemplating whether or not to ignore the gesture, Zoro decided to accept it, gripping her hand in his own. Dusting off his clothes, Zoro looked at Koshiro.

"As we agreed, I'll join your dojo." Zoro then turned back towards Kuina and smirked,

"Make no mistake. I will defeat you!" Kuina smirked back.

'_It appears I have someone to pass my teachings to.' _Koshiro thought.

* * *

It had been six months since Shanks' arrival at Foosha Village. Initially, most people were cold to both him and his crew, Naruto included, with Luffy being the exception no matter how much Naruto tried to convince him otherwise. Shanks was, after all, the first pirate Luffy had met. They would meet in Makino's Bar every single day, and Shanks would recall all of his adventures to Luffy who listened to them with rapped attention. Eventually, everyone else in the village stopped being cold to the Akagami Pirates. Naruto as well. Shanks was essentially an older Luffy, it was difficult not to like him once you got to know him. Naruto and Luffy both kept up with their training as well, impressing Shanks with their determination. Although Naruto kept his Ninjutsu training a secret.

When Luffy declared he would become Pirate King, Shanks laughed and said he had big shoes to fill, revealing he knew Gold Roger, or as Shanks said his true name was, Gol D. Roger. When Luffy demanded how he knew him, Shanks laughed and said he had been on his ship, prompting Luffy to exclaim how "cool" that was.

Naruto trekked his way back to the village from another training session, carrying Luffy on his back.

"Ne Naru-nii, lets go see Shanks." Luffy mumbled from his back. Naruto rolled his eyes. Luffy had become obsessed with Shanks after he found out he was on Roger's ship. Deciding to tease him, Naruto said,

"You've been pretty focused on Shanks lately. A-Are you trying to replace me?" Naruto questioned, his body shaking. Luffy's eyes widened drastically.

"No way! As cool as Shanks is he can't compare to you, Naru-nii!" Luffy was genuinely afraid that he had hurt his brother's feelings. Naruto, unable to hold back his amusement, burst out laughing. Luffy, realising he had been pranked again, pouted.

"So not cool."

Pushing the doors to Makino's Bar open, Naruto and Luffy saw the Akagami Pirates having yet _another _party.

"Naruto, Luffy, you've finished training for today?" Makino asked, a smile playing on her lips. Luffy grinned,

"Yeah, I'm gonna be super strong in no time! Then I'll become Pirate King!" He declared.

"Luffy," Naruto said, as he put his brother on the floor, "stay here in the bar. I need to see Reiji-jisan." He finished, as he left the building. Naruto made his way through the village, off to see the village blacksmith. Naruto had approached him a month ago, asking if he could make some more of his equipment after showing it to him. The kunai and shuriken he could make, however, he couldn't make more ninja wire. It appeared that was beyond his skill set. _'I'm going to have to find someone who can make more eventually.'_ Naruto mused.

Arriving at the shop, Naruto yelled,

"Reiji-jisan!" Noise could be heard coming from the back of the store.

"Naruto!" Reiji was a fairly large man with tan skin and a scar going across his left eye. The clothing he wore was typical of a blacksmith.

Reaching down, the man picked up a large bag.

"Here's your order. Seriously, why do you use these weapons? No ones used them in ages!" Making such an order was troublesome for him.

Paying the man with the money he earned by doing small jobs around the village, Naruto answered with a smirk,

"I guess I'm just old-fashioned." Reiji snorted. _'Youth these days.'_

Naruto left the store before turning into an alley and sealing the bag into a scroll. _'That saves me the hassle of carrying that around.'_

"Naruto! Where are you Luffy's in trouble!" Eyes widening, Naruto shot out of the alley, barrelling into the startled man, who grunted in pain.

"What happened?!" Naruto bellowed. He wouldn't let _anything_ happen to Luffy!

"Bandits...coast..." The man managed to groan. The boy hit hard!

Not waiting a moment, Naruto sprinted towards the docks as fast as he could. 'Luffy, please be alright.' He prayed. As he arrived, he saw Shanks and his crew looking worried, surrounded by dead bodies. Naruto's anger skyrocketed, why didn't he protect Luffy?!

No wasting a moment, Shanks told Naruto what happened,

"Luffy picked a fight with some mountain bandits because they insulted me. Their leader took Luffy out to sea. Luffy's eaten an Akuma no Mi!"

Naruto gritted his teeth. Shanks had told him what Devil Fruits were and of their weaknesses. Luffy was out on the sea... He wouldn't let his little brother die! Abandoning caution, Naruto shot of at solid chunin speeds, shocking everyone present. To the civilian's eyes, he was but a blur. Shanks and his crew, on the other hand, could see Naruto clearly. They were shocked for another reason entirely._ 'Is he running on water?!'_

Within a minute, Naruto could see the boat that Luffy and the bandit were on. Pulling out a kunai, Naruto hurled it through the air striking the man in this head. He remained still for a moment, before falling off the boat and into the water, slowly turning the surrounding area red. Landing on the boat, Naruto undid Luffy's bindings.

"Naru-nii!" Luffy cried, hurling himself into his brothers chest, before looking up at him with a grin. "You came!" Looking at Luffy softly, Naruto replied,

"Of course I did. Did you ever doubt that?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood. Luffy was safe now, that was all that mattered.

"Never!" Luffy exclaimed, grinning like a mad man.

"Lets sail back to shore, then you can tell me WHY THE HELL YOU PICKED A FIGHT WITH MOUNTAIN BANDITS!" Naruto screamed. Luffy sheepishly scratched the back if his head, grinning nervously.

Shanks looked on in relief as he saw Naruto and Luffy approaching on the boat the bandit escaped on. _'They're safe.'_ As the boat grew closer, he saw Naruto glaring at him. That look definitely said "you better have a damn good explanation". Shanks gulped. He wasn't afraid Naruto would hurt him, no. He wasn't strong enough to. He would prank the hell out of him, humiliating him in whatever way he could. He would lose the respect of his crew!

"He he, looks like the captain's gonna get grilled." The crew began snickering. Shanks' eye twitched. _'No respect dammit!'_

Shanks frowned as he saw the shifts in the sea. '_What is that?'_

A massive serpent-like creature emerged from the water behind the boat, looking at it hungrily.

'_Shit, Sea King!' _Seeing no other option, Shanks unleashed some of his Haōshoku Haki, directing it at the Sea King.

As the wave of Willpower washed over the beast, its eyes dilated in fear and it began to sweat rapidly, locking eyes with Shanks. Glaring at it, Shanks whispered,

"Get lost." The Sea King fled as fast as it could. Shifting his straw hat that once belonged to his former captain, Shanks thought_ 'Problem resolved.' _Until he saw Naruto glaring at him furiously._ '...or not...'_

The Akagami Pirates were all moving supplies onto their ship, preparing to finally leave Foosha Island. Shanks stood at the edge of the dock, Naruto and Luffy on either if his sides, staring out into the ocean.

"Will you miss us?" Shanks asked, as he looked at his men loading supplies onto their ship.

"Hm, I'll miss you guys. But I won't ask you to take me with you like I did before. I've decided. I will make my own crew, beat yours, and become the PIRATE KING!" Luffy finished, throwing his arms up into the air, yelling at the top of his voice at the sky.

"Naru-nii, you'll be my first mate!" Luffy declared as he looked at his brother, wearing a large smile on his face.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I refuse." He would look out for Luffy, but he had important things to do. He had to find out if this was still his world and what happened after he disappeared.

"I refuse!" Luffy yelled back. Naruto blinked. Was he mocking him?

"What?" Naruto asked to make sure he heard right.

"I refuse your refusal!" Luffy yelled again. Naruto blinked owlishly. Then he smacked his brother across the head.

"Baka! You can't do that!" Shanks let out a long laugh as he watched the two brothers argue and bicker.

"You're going to become Pirate King Luffy? Then..." Shanks trailed off, pulling his straw hat off and placing it on Luffy's head. "I'll let you take care of this hat. It's very important to me. Return it once you become a great pirate." _'He reminds me a lot about you captain. He will bring great change to this world.'_ Shanks thought, smiling softly.

**A/N: WHAT?! SHANKS STILL HAS HIS ARM?! Yes, I decided that Shanks should keep his arm for two reasons mainly. The first is that I find it unbelievable that a Sea King from East Blue managed to eat a Yonko's arm. The second is that the way things are going in the manga, (SPOILER), Blackbeard and his crew are going to be ridiculously OP. Devil Fruit hunting? WTF?! Not to mention Kaido being described as 'The Strongest Creature in the World', whatever that means. (END OF SPOILER) I felt that Shanks should have both his arms to stay on the same level as them.  
**

(Translations):

Yonko: Four Emperors

Juubi: Ten-Tails

Otouto: Little/Younger Brother

Kage Bunshin no Justu: Shadow Clone Technique

Shingetsu: True Moon

Tetsu no Kuni: Land of Iron

Jutsu Shiki: Technique Formula

Hiraishin no Jutsu: Flying Thunder God Technique

Senjutsu: Sage Techniques

Akagami: Red-Hair

Tenryūbito: Celestial Dragon

Shinai: Bamboo Sword used for Training

Nitōryū: Two-Sword Style

Ninjutsu: Ninja Techniques

-nii: Suffix used to refer to brothers

Akuma no Mi: Devil Fruit

Baka: Idiot


	5. Chapter 4: Naruto's Rage

_"I fear all we have done is awaken the sleeping giant and fill him with a terrible resolve."_

_-_General Isoroku Yamamoto

Chapter 4: Naruto's Rage

The light from dawn emanated from the horizon, illuminating the dark skies. A crescent shaped island composed entirely of concrete and steel was bathed in the light of a new day. This island laid in the centre if the world. This place was the heart of the World's Justice: Marineford.

Fleet Admiral Sengoku looked at the reports he had just received with growing ire._ 'How on Earth did he manage to sneak past us and into East Blue? To Garp's hometown as well...?' _This was not good news. Not to mention Garp would not be pleased when he found out a Yonko had been to his hometown where is grandson currently was. And an angry Garp meant that there would be a lot of expenses to pay for when he ended up causing unfathomable amounts of property damage._ 'One problem after another!' _Sengoku raged, resisting the urge to pull his hair out.

"Get Garp in here now!" Sengoku bellowed into his Den-Den Mushi on his desk. Taking a calming breath to ease his hysteria, Sengoku began to conceive a plan to work these circumstances into his favour. Perhaps, they could eliminate one of the Yonko now. He was separated from his allies and was out in the open. They may not get a chance like this again...

Sengoku's muse was interrupted as he heard a familiar boisterous voice as it entered the room.

"Gahahaha! What is it now, Sengoku?" Garp questioned, eating a packet of crisps.

"I just received reports saying Akagami has been sighted in Foosha Village, Garp."

...Total silence...

"What?!" Garp bawled, anger etched on his face. Sengoku had anticipated this reaction. The one thing Garp valued over the Marines was his grandson. Abruptly, Garp turned around and moved to leave the office.

"Wait, Garp! I have a plan to capture Akagami!" This was a rare chance to deal with a major threat to the World Government!

"To hell with your plans, Sengoku!" Garp roared back. With that, Garp slammed the door to the office, shaking the entire room. Sengoku merely stared at the door Garp had left through with gritted teeth. He had destroyed it again.

"Dammit Garp!"

Naruto sat in a meditative position, contemplating over the new information he had discovered._ 'Shanks used Senjutsu.' _Actually, that was not an accurate assessment. When he frightened off the Sea King, he unleashed pure willpower at it, dominating its spirit with his presence. But he used minute amounts of Natural Energy to _project_ his willpower onto the beast. The amount used was insignificant, not enough for him to even be considered someone who was learning Senjutsu. But this was the type of lead Naruto had been looking for.

"Does this mean I'm still in the same world?" Naruto mused out loud. Then again, it wasn't out of the realms of possibility that other worlds discovered Natural Energy and ways to use it. Not to mention his world did not have any Devil Fruits. Sighing in frustration, Naruto decided to not focus on it too much. Though, he wondered if he could do what Shanks did. He could utilise Natural Energy after all...

"Ne, Naru-nii, why are you just sitting there?" Naruto opened his eyes to see Luffy standing right in front of him, eyes wide. Naruto was unaffected, already used to Luffy's antics.

"No reason." Naruto replied smoothly. He couldn't tell him he was pondering whether or not he was in another world, after all. "Lets go back to the village."

"Aw, I wanted to train some more." Luffy whined. Naruto rolled his eyes. That's _all_ Luffy wanted to _ever_ do.

"You need to take a break, Luffy. You're body needs time to rest." Naruto chided. As they walked down the road, Naruto saw a large Marines ship._ 'Great, first Shanks came, now the Marines.'_

Glancing around, Naruto resisted the urge to slam his head against the nearest wall. _'Garp the Hero. Of course. Why not?_' Naruto thought sarcastically.

Since arriving at Foosha Village, he had met two of the strongest men in the world in less than a year. He didn't know if it was Foosha Village itself, or Luffy who was to blame._ 'Definitely Luffy.'_

As Luffy saw Garp, he froze. Then Garp turned and saw Luffy and grinned.

"Luffy!" He exclaimed. He began running up to Luffy, who moved to run away. Garp was too quick, however, and engulfed Luffy in a bear hug.

"Naru-nii, save me..." Luffy wheezed out, struggling to breathe. Naruto watched the ongoing scene dumbfounded. How did Luffy know the Marine Hero. Snapping out of his daze, Naruto disappeared and reappeared with a kunai aimed at Garp's throat, a cold expression on his face. This man was hurting his brother. Besides, he had no problem showcasing his speed. Almost everyone in the village had seen it anyway.

"Vice-Admiral!" The marines yelled as they saw their commanders position. Garp laughed loudly, seemingly unaffected by the situation.

"Gahaha. Stand down men!" He called out to the Marines. Hesitantly, they lowered their weapons. Garp let Luffy down, continuing to laugh as he did so. Naruto slowly removed his kunai from Garp's neck.

"Naru-nii?" He questioned Luffy.

"Yeah! My brother can kick your ass, and he's been training me as well!" Luffy bellowed, waving a fist in Garp's face.

Looking over in Naruto's direction, Garp saw "Naru-nii" continuing to glare at him coldly, though there was a hint of confusion as he heard the discussion between him and Luffy._ 'He was willing to kill me protect Luffy...' _Interesting. A kid willing to kill. He was fairly fast as well. This kid could not have been from East Blue. Moving like that was unheard of here.

"Getting your brother to kick my ass? Not a nice way to treat your grandfather is it, Luffy?"

Naruto openly gaped. '_Grandfather?! Luffy is Garp's grandson?!'. _What next? The World's Most Dangerous Criminal is his father? Inwardly, Naruto scoffed._ 'Yeah right.' _

"You tried to kill me, Kuso-Jiji!"

"I was training you to become a strong Marine!"

"I'm not gonna be a Marine! I'm gonna be the Pirate King!" This time it was Garp who froze. Naruto winced at the cold expression that came over his face. _'Not the smartest thing to say to a Marine Hero, Luffy...' _He had yet to knock some common sense into Luffy's head.

"Akagami corrupted you..." Garp whispered, clenching fist. "I see I've made mistakes raising you. Although I can't look after you, I can give you to a friend of mine: Dadan!" Abruptly, Garp grabbed Luffy and Naruto and began dragging them away.

"What the hell-?!" Naruto sputtered. Naruto fought against Garp's strength with all his might to no avail; Garp was too strong.

"You're coming as well, brat. Maybe you can knock some sense into Luffy's head. It looks like he respects you, unlike me..." He muttered the last part under his breath.

Naruto stared at Garp in disbelief.

"You're handing us over to a mountain bandit gang?" On the way here, Luffy had told Naruto many things about Garp. Supposedly, he used to chuck Luffy into dangerous forests and call it "Survival Training". At first, Naruto had assumed his brother was exaggerating or even outright lying. Now he wasn't so sure. _'No wonder Luffy was able to endure my training.' _

"Dadan can be trusted. I can't take the risk of Akagami coming back." Garp grunted. Though she could only be trusted because he blackmailed her.

Before them stood a rather tall and overweight woman with long, orange, curly hair and a big, masculine face. She wore a white collar shirt, a pink beaded necklace, chequered trousers held up with a large belt, and heeled boots.

"You're handing more brats over to me, Garp?" Dadan questioned, an aggravated expression on her face. She was already sick of raising that Ace brat, now Garp was giving her more to look after?!

"What was that?" Garp asked, half of his faced shadowed. "Nothing!" She replied, her expression becoming comical. Naruto resisted the urge to burst out laughing at her face. Glancing around, he saw Luffy still running around in circles. Out of nowhere, a blob of spit hit Luffy on his face. Ignoring Luffy's anger, Naruto immediately traced its trajectory, finding a boy his age sitting on a large dead animal._ 'Who does he think he is?' _Disappearing with a burst of speed, Naruto appeared behind the boy, sitting cross-legged.

"You know, it's considered rude to spit on people's faces. Why don't you apologise?" It was anything but a question. They were both aware of that. Getting over his shock, the boy merely scoffed and jumped off the boar.

"There you are, Ace!" Garp exclaimed, a grin marring his features. "Luffy, this is Ace. He's three years older than you." He gestured towards the now-named Ace. The boy merely kept on walking, ignoring everyone else.

'_Great, another emo to deal with.'_ Naruto rolled his eyes. First Sasuke and now Ace. In his muse, Naruto missed Luffy follow Ace into the building.

"Oi, Naruto. Make sure Luffy doesn't do anything stupid." Garp stated with a serious expression. Naruto knew exactly what he was talking about. Luffy was a trouble magnet. Smirking, Naruto replied,

"I would have done that anyway."

* * *

_3 Months Later..._

* * *

Naruto stood in the trees, hiding in the shadows. He observed the two men trekking their way back to their pirate ship. He had waited for long enough to do this: his plan to get revenge on Buggy the Clown. This led to him recalling his conversation with Shanks.

_Naruto had just finished conveying the details of the attack of Foosha Village to Shanks. He, of course, left out some of the minor details like his use of the Rinnegan to extract information from the bandit. _

_"So that's how it is..." Shanks trailed off when he had finished. Naruto narrowed his eyes. Shanks recognised the attackers name._

_"You know who Buggy the Clown is." It was not a question. Shanks sighed in resignation. He had not expected Buggy to fall so far._

_"Back when I was on Captain Rogers ship, Buggy was on it as well. We were friends. He ate the Bara Bara no Mi which makes all cutting attacks ineffective against him. Unless you have Haki..." He trailed off almost inaudibly, but Naruto managed to catch it. What was Haki? Naruto dismissed his curiosity. It was better to focus on what he did know. Cutting attacks were ineffective. How troublesome. _'Now I sound like Shikamaru.' _If Buggy was immune to cutting attacks, and if he was good at hand to hand combat, Naruto would have to reveal some of his techniques. He did not want to do that. According to Shanks, the Marines would know if he defeated Buggy. They may find out about his Jutsu then. He wasn't prepared to do that just yet._

_"You're going to kill him, aren't you?" Shanks questioned. Naruto didn't answer. _

_"Please don't." Naruto blinked in surprise. Shanks saying please? From the mans expression, it was clear he still thought of him as a friend. As much as he wanted to kill Buggy, Shanks was still his nakama. Hesitantly, Naruto replied, _

_"...Fine."_

With a smirk, Naruto lept onto the pirate ship, startling everyone there.

"Who the hell are you, brat?!" A pirate demanded after regaining his composure.

"No one important." Of course they underestimated him. Their mistake.

Pulling out two kunai, Naruto dashed foward, slicing up the weak pirates. Some of them stumbled towards him, attempting to stab him. Naruto swiftly dodged, before impaling them. This continued. _Dodge. Stab. Duck. Slice. _Until there was only one man left on the ship.

"P-Please don't k-kill me!" The man pleaded. This boy was a _freaking monster!_

"You're the navigator right?" Naruto questioned. The man nodded feebly. "Good. Then you can take me where I need to go." Man. That was _way_ to easy. Why did something feel wrong then? Not about this man, more like a sense of foreboding.

Inwardly shrugging, Naruto reached into his pocket, and felt for the spare Hiraishin seals he made during his stay with the Dadan Bandits. Pulling one out, he slapped it on the mast of the ship. Best to be safe, after all. Ninja always had contingencies.

"Do not touch this." Naruto threatened in a low tone. He didn't need to end up in the middle of the ocean teleporting to this seal.

"H-Hai!" The man saluted. Naruto inwardly chuckled, walking around the deck.

* * *

_Grey Terminal_

* * *

"You are one stubborn brat." A man growled, venom lacing his tone. Before him was a boy, 7 years of age, bleeding heavily. His entire face was swollen, yet he still gazed defiantly at the pirate before him.

"I-I w-won't tell y-you." The boy managed to rasp, his voice shaky but firm. Naru-nii wouldn't back down if he was in this position. He wouldn't either!

"Fine! I don't care anymore!" Turning around, the man grabbed a large sword. The men around him appeared to want to speak up, but kept quiet out of fear of being on the receiving end of the man's wrath.

With a smirk, the man lifted the sword up high, pausing to see the fear enter the kid's eyes. To his utter shock, there was none. The kid showed no fear even in the face of death. That pissed him off even more.

"Die!"

Abruptly, the wall to their right was destroyed. Ace and Sabo charged in, weapons blazing, both smacking the man in the face.

"Don't touch Luffy, Porchemy!" Ace growled out, glaring at the man on the floor.

"Ace!" Turning towards the source, Ace's words died in his throat as he took in Luff's condition._ 'Luffy, you took that much punishment for us and didn't break...?'_ Guilt, awe and regret were the main emotions that Ace began to feel. He had underestimated Luffy's resolve. Suddenly, the chains binding Luffy were released, and he landed on the ground in a thud. Sabo reappeared, grinning.

"You saved us the time of having to look for you..." Porchemy drawled sinisterly as he stood up. Fumbling into his trousers, Ace pulled out the strangest weapon he had seen. He had saw Luffy drop it._ 'Why does Luffy use this? Whatever the hell it is...'_

"Here." Ace said, handing the weapon over to its owner. Luffy needed it to defend himself.

"I thought I lost this!" Luffy said with relief, almost as if he was speaking to himself. He had almost lost his brother's gift to him!

_"Luffy, take this and _always_ keep it with you." Naruto stated with a serious expression. It wasn't a request. Confused, Luffy took it and put it in his pocket._

With determined eyes, Luffy readied the weapon. He had seen his brother use this type of weapon loads of times, it couldn't be that hard. Mimicking the way Naruto held it, Luffy hurled it with all his force. He watched in anticipation...as it sailed past the Porchemy's head and embedded into the wall. Ace's eye twitched. _'He can't even use the damn thing?!"_

All of a sudden there was a flash of yellow light. As Ace blinked the dots out of his vision, he saw Uzumaki Naruto right next to the weird knife Luffy had thrown. Before the feeling of Death and Despair encompassed the entire room. He looked _pissed._

* * *

_Five minutes earlier..._

* * *

Naruto meditated on the deck of the ship, basking in the rays of the sun. The light reflected off the mirror surface of the sea, twinkling. The cool air flowed gently, brushing against Naruto's skin. Before the war, he had never meditated much, only doing so out of necessity. But now, he done so nearly all the time. It helped him relax and think clearly and rationally. Not something he was known for doing either. Coming to this world, he had definitely lost a lot. His Sensei. His nakama. His dream. But then again, he gained what he had always wanted. _A family. _Luffy was his annoying little brother, Makino was his overprotective sister. Even Garp had become a Grandfather figure to him. They had grown close over his visits to Dadan's.

'_I wonder...' _Naruto mused. Gakidō could absorb chakra, did that mean he could use it for...

Abruptly, Naruto felt a familiar pull on his being. Eyes widening in panic, Naruto yelled,

"You better keep this ship going in the right direction, Shitty Navigator!"

"Hai!"

Naruto let the tug pull him through the Space/Time Continuum. Within milliseconds, Naruto landed, regaining his bearings as he did. Naruto looked for Luffy. _'Where is he?' _He froze. Luffy stood to the side with Ace and a boy he did not recognise, covered in his own blood, face swollen and his eyes were bruised black. Unimaginable _rage _erupted from within him, as everyone in the room dropped to their knees gasping for breath. Naruto had never been this angry-_furious-_before.

Unbeknownst to him, a translucent gaunt figure emerged behind Naruto. It possessed long, shaggy white hair, from which two red horns protude, and dark greyish coloured skin. Naruto's Killer Intent took the form of the Shinigami.

"Who the _fuck dared_ touch my Ototou?" Naruto's voice was but a whisper, yet everyone heard it loud and clearly. Shakily, Ace pointed at a large man on the opposite side of the room. Seeing the effect his anger was having on everyone in the room, including Luffy, Naruto controlled his rage into cold fury, directing it at the man and his accomplises.

"We weren't involved. We swear!" The men behind him yelled in unison, bowing before Naruto who glared at them dispassionately.

"You watched my brother get _beaten _and did nothing, didn't you?" Naruto questioned softly. Before they could even respond, Naruto disappeared, moving at speeds untraceable to them, and reappearing behind them. For a moment, everyone was silent, no one daring to move. Then blood burst from every victims chests, the life leaving their eyes as they let out silent screams.

"You're still guilty." Slowly, Naruto turned around and met Porchemy's eyes, which held only fear.

"Ace, take Luffy and the other guy out. When I'm done here, I want a _fucking _good explanation as to why my Little Brother's in this state." Ace paled, before grabbing Luffy and Sabo and running out of the building.

"D-Don't come any closer. If you touch me, Bluejam will come after you!" Porchemy said, seemingly gaining confidence.

Naruto burst out laughing as if he had said the funniest thing in the world.

"I don't give a shit." He said, approaching the man who was backing into a corner.

"By the way, your death won't be swift like the others. They watched my brother suffer, but you..." Naruto trailed off, gaining a blood-thirsty smirk, darkness shrouding his face. His eyes morphed into the Rinnegan, "...I'm gonna make your death as _agonisingly _painful and as _slow _as possible."

Porchemy _screamed_.

* * *

_In the forest..._

* * *

"Who the hell was that?!" Sabo questioned, panting heavily as he leaned against a tree. That guy was the same age as them and was able to kill all of those pirates before they could even blink! He seemed to know Luffy and Ace as well...

"That was Luffy's brother..." Ace said, almost as if he was speaking to himself. He seemed to be in a state of disbelief as well.

"How the hell did he do that?!" Sabo whispered furiously to Ace, demanding an answer. He hadn't heard what Ace said.

"Shishishi! Naru-nii's _really _strong~" Luffy answered unnecessarily. Sabo's eye twitched. "No..." He thought sarcastically. Then he froze, replaying what Luffy had just said to him. _'Naru-nii... That guy is Luffy's brother!' _Sabo paled rapidly, pulling Ace aside.

"Luffy's brother?! He's gonna _kill _us!" Sabo whispered harshly.

"Why?" Ace questioned as he scratched his head.

"Have you forgotten it's because of us Luffy was in that situation!" Sabo said. All of a sudden, Ace's face became as white as snow.

"Shit!"

Naruto looked at the mutilated remains of the man before him emotionlessly. He would have made him suffer more, but Luffy was more important. Naruto moved to leave the building and find his brother. Using a minute amount of Natural Energy, he located them. Scowling, Naruto pondered as to how this situation had occurred in the first place. _'Whatever. At least he's safe...' _If Luffy hadn't used the Hiraishin Kunai, he would probably be dead. That made him angry. What kind of elder brother was he if he couldn't protect his younger brother. As the three boys, came into view, Naruto winced at the state Luffy was currently in.

"What the hell happened?" Naruto asked Luffy, deciding to be blunt.

"U-Um, those guys captured me for no reason..." Luffy replied. Naruto looked exasperatedly at his brother. One didn't even require training to tell he was lying. He was sweating, looking off to the side and whistling.

"Don't lie to me, Luffy." Naruto said slowly. He wasn't in the mood for games. He didn't understand why Luffy was making light of the situation. He almost died!

"W-Well, you see..." Ace began, rubbing his head nervously, "it was because of me that-" Ace gasped as Naruto's fist impacted his stomach. He dropped to one knee, coughing hard. Naruto looked down at him, coldly. Naruto raised his fist to strike him again.

"Stop it, Naruto!" Luffy bellowed. That gave Naruto pause. Luffy _never _commanded him before, and rarely did he call him by his full name.

"It's my fault! I'm the one who got caught! Blame me!" Naruto scowled. Luffy _knew _he wouldn't hit him, especially in the state he was in! _'He's smarter than he acts...'_

"We're going back to Dadan's. I want the full story when we get there." Naruto states with a tone of finality. Luffy, Ace and Sabo trailed behind Naruto nervously as he led the way back.

Naruto closed his eyes in contemplation, attempting to process all of the information he had just received. He sighed resignedly.

"I leave for one day Luffy. _One day._" Luffy scratched the back of his head, a habit he picked up from his brother, and grinned impishly.

"Sorry." Said Luffy. Naruto resisted the urge to slam his head on the wall. He should have known something like this would have happened. Now this Bluejam guy might start causing problems...

"I'm gonna go back to where I was, but..." Naruto declared, his expression becoming serious, "you had better throw that kunai if things become awry, Luffy."

Reminded of Naruto's arrival, Ace peaked up.

"How _did _you get there with that knife anyway?" Ace questioned, curiosity etched on his face. Sabo looked on interested as well, keen to know how Naruto arrived in a yellow flash.

"Magic." Naruto said, smirking. Giving the three before him a two-fingered salute, he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so much later than the others. Funny thing is I have had it ready for some time now. I have been busy recently, do I have'nt managed to get this uploaded. Though, I have started on chapter 5 already.  
**


End file.
